A fuel dispensing unit used for filling the fuel tank of a motor vehicle with fuel is a complex device containing a vast number of components connected to each other. The components of a fuel dispensing unit can be divided into two categories, the inner components which are not visual to a user and the outer components surrounding the inner components. The inner components typically comprise hydraulics and a tube arrangement for dispensing fuel from an underground fuel reservoir together with electronic components controlling the fuel dispensing unit. The outer components represent the fundamental structure of the fuel dispensing unit protecting and supporting the so important inner components. In view of the above, the number of components in a conventional fuel dispensing unit is very high. Due to this vast number of components required in a fuel dispensing unit, the costs for production and assembling is a constant issue is this line of business.
Traditionally, there has been a great focus on the inner components in the development of fuel dispensing units, and thus also when addressing the problem of production and assembling costs. Accordingly, the development of the outer components of a fuel dispensing unit has not kept up with the one of the inner components. This fact is obvious from the prior art in this technical field.
Thus, a problem with the fuel dispensing units today is the costs for producing and assembling the high number of components, especially in regard of the so called outer components since the development of the same has kept a proportionately slow pace.